


An Especially Hopeless Romantic

by B33nGhostin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta to Alpha, Canon Trans Character, Cheating, Dream is the SMP cumdump, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, bottom! dream, omega! Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin
Summary: Fundy lovingly helps Dream through his heat for the first time. It's a shame he finds out that Dream has plenty of back-ups, engaged or not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328
Collections: Download fics





	An Especially Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is consensual (aside from the cheating duh).

Guilt gnawed at Fundy’s heart as a bittersweet scent curled around his nose. It was a cloying mixture of fresh soil and rotting berries that seemed so  _ pleading _ without any need for words. However, if the scent alone wasn’t enough of a hint, the undeniably loud whines and cacophony of grating moans made it  _ very _ clear that Dream was in the midst of his heat. Only a single door separated him from his fiancé, yet he hadn’t even gathered up the courage to open it. 

_ I shouldn’t _ , he bitterly thought,  _ Dream needs an alpha. A real alpha. _

For the first time in so long, dysphoria hit him full-force. He’d been stealth for  _ so long _ , and he tried so hard to fit in as an alpha, but every even-remotely beta task or behavior sent his self-esteem spiraling. In truth, he’d gone stealth years ago with only Wilbur, his dad, knowing. Fundy felt like he’d failed to be there for his own fiancé simply because he didn’t pick up the warning signs of Dream’s approaching heat. A  _ real _ alpha would’ve been able to smell Dream’s mounting desperation. A  _ real _ alpha would be able to satisfy Dream with a proper knot. A  _ real _ alpha could do so much more than such a  _ faker _ like Fundy. Was he just fooling himself? Would Dream even love him if he revealed he’d once been a beta?  _ Why was he even trying at this point _ _ — _

“ _ Ple-e-ease… Fundy, I-I— _ ” Dream sounded as if he was on the verge of tears as a broken keen tore from his throat. 

Just an unlocked door separated Fundy from his  fiancé and the makeshift nest that Dream was no-doubt wriggling in. He’d already discussed what Dream wanted during his heats. They’d already planned out how to satisfy the omega if a heat hit him unexpectedly; Dream’s hyperfixations tended to distract him from recognizing his own heat symptoms. Even then, his throat had closed up when he realized that his confession was inevitable. Dream had to know that Fundy  _ should’ve been _ an alpha, that he  _ was _ an alpha, but he couldn’t help that his body and senses were that of a beta’s. His mouth went dry every time he tried to utter those words, and now his own reluctance was making his poor heat-dazed fiancé feel abandoned during his time of need. It wasn’t fair—none of it was to either of them.

It was only Dream’s panting sob that finally made Fundy reach for the doorknob. His heart hammered in his chest, his pulse thrumming hurriedly, as he finally opened the door. Dream’s scent struck him head-on ( _ it would’ve been stronger if you were a real alpha, _ his traitorous mind scorned), and it almost immediately turned even sweeter just from Fundy being there. He knew what he was there to do—he  _ definitely _ knew what Dream was doing—yet actually seeing Dream like this made his mouth drop open. Even the building nervousness in his gut momentarily disappeared.

Sweat-slicked brown hair clung to the omega’s forehead; his usual smiling mask seemed to have been thrown into the corner of the room. Slick pooled between Dream’s thighs, overflowing into the small nest compiled of their bedsheets and clothes. Somehow, just the sight of a light blue toy nestled deep inside of Dream’s ass made his mouth impossibly dryer—that quick look was enough to tip off Dream to roll onto his stomach and spread his thighs to show off how he squeezed around the toy. It was all too inviting, but Fundy  _ knew _ he needed to have a serious discussion. No matter how enticing the curve of Dream’s ass was, no matter how handsome the other looked on his hands and knees for  _ him _ , he had to resist. 

“Dream, b-babe?” he stumbled over his words, a confusing mixture of nervousness and arousal building. The omega whined, hearing his name, and trembled in his spot. “I-I can’t—I don’t have—I’m…” 

Dream’s scent began to turn sickly sweet as he recognized the smell of Fundy’s distress. The omega felt as if he’d just swam up to the surface as adrenaline coursed through his veins. All he knew was that his alpha was in distress, and that either meant danger or abandonment. He was so weak and uncharacteristically submissive because of his heat, so Fundy shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see tears begin to slip down Dream’s cheeks. Hurriedly, the alpha scrambled forward and pulled his omega into his arms. Up close, he could see how the light flush of Dream’s skin made his freckles pop along his cheeks and shoulders. 

“You’re safe, Dream. Everything is fine. I will not leave,” Fundy murmured. “Unless you want me to leave?”

Dream clung onto him tighter. This was definitely the most affectionate the other had been with him, and he had no doubt it was because of the rush of hormones making Dream’s mind foggy. That was the only explanation for the shameless way Dream began to grind up against Fundy’s leg, his cock leaking and flushed as red as the tips of his ears. If that weren’t enough, Dream’s search for satisfaction meant that his slick smeared across Fundy’s pants despite his toy still being snuggly held inside the omega. 

“Dream, I’m—” Fundy’s squeezed his eyes shut, choking out those dreaded words, “—I’m not… I was born a beta. I-I… I can’t knot. I can’t satisfy you. I’m sorry, I’m—” Dream’s mouth swallowed up any stray words Fundy may have rambled in a sloppy kiss. It was open-mouthed, Dream’s tongue running across Fundy’s teeth all while he grinded needily over Fundy’s bulge. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Dream breathily moaned, his pupils blown wide as he pulled away from their kiss—a string of saliva still trailed from Fundy’s mouth to his, “ _ please _ … _ please fuck me… make me your omega…” _

For a terrifying moment, Fundy wondered if the omega had even heard him, then it clicked; Dream still wanted him. Just because called an  _ alpha _ made his cock twitch in interest. It was a  _ huge  _ turn-on, and the warmth that surged through his body from that small bit of acceptance gave him a lot more confidence. His hands explored the wide expanses of Dream’s heated skin, teasingly lingering around his chest, hips, and thighs. Fundy slowly kissed Dream again, letting his eyelids fall shut and his breathing slow as he firmly gripped Dream’s thighs. The slick along the omega's skin was beginning to seep through Fundy’s pants, but he paid no mind to it as he lazily thrusted up to meet Dream’s needy thrusts. The tantalizing friction made pleasure spark like fireworks, and when he pulled away from their kiss, Dream chased after his lips. Though he whined when Fundy stood up, any further complaints ceased as he peeled off his slick-dampened pants and took off his shirt and socks. He hardly had the chance to step out of his boxers before Dream was pulling him back in for another breath-taking kiss while his hand wandered down to Fundy’s cock.

Dream’s rough hand felt wonderful running up and down Fundy’s cock like it belonged there. Fundy moaned into their kiss, thrusting into the calloused hand like  _ he _ was the bitch in heat. It was all-too easy to pull away from their kiss yet again and slump against Dream’s shoulder, allowing the other to jerk him off to completion, but Dream’s lilting groan reminded him of the task at hand. Embarrassment made his cheeks turn pink as he was reminded that  _ Dream  _ wasn’t supposed to be getting  _ him _ off—it was supposed to be the other way around. With a quiet apology, Fundy gently pushed Dream onto his back until he was splayed across his nest. In all honesty, he could’ve sat there until the end of time. Dream looked ethereal in the gentle lamplight, his body glistening from sweat and a beautiful flush of color trailing down his chest to meet his happy trail. Every freckle across his skin popped out against the shade of red; Fundy leaned down to appreciatively kiss every freckle he spotted from Dream’s face to his shoulders to his thighs. When he experimentally nipped at the omega’s inner thighs, he received a pleased sigh and an airy moan. Those alone were enough of an indicator to him to keep teasing. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles along Dream’s hips while he kissed and nipped his thighs, allowing his breath to ghost along the omega’s sensitive cock. 

“F-Fund- _ ah— _ ” Dream keened, drool trailing down his chin as he struggled between wanting to jerk away from the nipping and wanting to lean into the contact. 

“It’s okay, Dream. I’m gonna take care of you,” he promised softly.

Fundy finally,  _ finally _ began to pick up his torturous pace. He still slowly trailed his fingertips over Dream’s small cock, circling the crown all while he gently pulled the toy out of Dream. The toy squelched as Dream resisted, his hole clenching down around the toy to keep him from being empty, but it was no use. Once the toy was removed, Fundy gave Dream’s cock a few pumps, then he shallowly dipped his fingers into Dream’s hole. It tightened around his fingers in an attempt to keep them there; A pleading moan tore from the other’s throat when he removed his fingers to smear the slick across his own cock. His breath caught in his throat as he pushed against Dream’s hole, but not yet penetrating, watching the way Dream’s mouth hung open. 

“You’re so good. You’re doing so good, babe,” Fundy murmured, his voice thick with the lovestruck emotions welling up in his chest.

Fundy hooked his slicked fingers inside Dream’s mouth as he finally pushed to the hilt. He swore he saw stars the moment Dream squeezed around him, his tongue lavishing Fundy’s fingers to taste himself. Perhaps it was selfish to lean over his pretty omega and pepper his skin with kisses and little bites that would inevitably bruise, but Fundy wanted Dream to recognize his love through that heat-dazed fog in his mind. Every scar deserved love, as did every discolored patch of skin from either a run-in with fire or some battle with potions. In that moment, Dream was just a heat-weakened omega in this shared moment— _ his _ omega—but Dream was so much more than just that to him. Fundy dragged his slick fingers from Dream’s mouth down the middle of his chest, lightly scratching to leave a temporary red trail, until he circled the base of Dream’s cock. Just as he pulled out, his fingers followed a vein upwards to Dream’s tip, and he sank back in smoothly. 

His thrusts started to pick up steadily as he caressed Dream’s cock to the same pace. Despite having just started, Dream already looked as if he were on top of the world. Arousal and pride bloomed in his chest as his gaze flickered between glossy, kiss-swollen lips, pretty bruises littered across the omega’s chest and thighs, and those beautiful green eyes that he rarely got to see. Having Dream all to himself was a blessing to a hopeless romantic like him. Somehow, someway, he’d gotten the chance to love a strong, determined omega that could fight off just about anyone regardless of their secondary gender—a man that could so easily take control and make  _ Fundy _ submit—yet trusted him enough to give him the control. Here, in their bedroom, Dream didn’t have to constantly look over his shoulder or stand tall and fearless above everyone else. He didn’t have to fear being humiliated or degraded by Fundy, nor would he ever need to wonder if all Fundy saw from him was a simple omega. Dream meant everything to Fundy; every word of his praised Dream, and every action of his worshipped Dream. Every deep thrust striking towards that one spot that made Dream breathless, every messy kiss that made their teeth click, every hushed whisper and low moan was for  _ Dream. _ He could’ve comfortably drifted off into the flow of their pace, letting the rising heat of their love-making envelope him, but the sting of Dream’s nails dragging down his shoulders to his arms forced him to focus once more. Fundy quickened the speed of his hand along Dream’s cock, switching from a dragging pace to a hurried one, and dipped forward to swallow his lover’s moans. Firmly grasping the other’s cock with one hand and cradling Dream’s face with the other, he rocked his hips faster to meet Dream’s needs.

Dream’s head fell back from their kiss, panting as his body tensed. Hot strings of cum shot between Dream’s stomach and Fundy’s chest as Fundy milked him for every drop. Doting as always, he whispered his praise to the other and kissed his sweat-slicked forehead while he worked to finish himself off. Considering how tight Dream had gotten from cumming, all it took was a few more thrusts and a whiff of their intertwined scents to get him to empty his load inside the wanting omega. Contentment settled over him in the aftermath of it all, and he curled around the omega without pulling out to keep every drop inside. Regardless of the action, a little leaked out as Dream clenched around him subconsciously, eager for the knot that Fundy didn’t have. Before any dysphoric unhappiness could swallow him up, Fundy slowly pushed two fingers inside Dream alongside his own cock. The omega let out a weak groan, then sighed contentedly as the fullness of a knot was simulated just from his cock and fingers alone. Exhaustion soon began to settle over them, but neither of them were left wanting more for the moment. Fundy’s heart was full of love and adoration, and he knew the moment Dream allowed him to pull out, he’d be cleaning them both up and taking care of his lover during his heat. He’d do just about anything for the other because he’d known from the beginning that they were meant to be. 

Every time Dream had stumbled to his house with another cut or bleeding wound, Fundy had been there for him. Every moment spent together was just another moment proving to him just how lucky he’d gotten. A chaste kiss here or there could keep him going for weeks, and those whispered words returning his love made his heart swell. Dream was someone to be held up on a pedestal; he bled, worked, and cried with others in the lows of one’s life. Just as easily, he conquered, succeeded, and laughed with others—his contagious laughter could stop storms and raise the sun. Of course he knew that this wonderful man who now calmly rested by his side in their shared sweat and cum was the only one he’d ever love like this.

Maybe that’s why he felt like he’d been struck when he returned home early just days after Dream’s heat had subsided. There was no denying the sting of tears as he listened to Dream’s muffled moans and smelled his  _ delighted _ scent from the kitchen. 

“What a  _ selfish _ slut,” Sapnap’s muffled voice growled in  _ their _ bedroom. “You left us so alone and let Fundy have you all to himself. Poor Gogy missed your mouth, and Punz hasn’t gotten any ‘payment’ from you in  _ so  _ long.”

“He’s gotten a little sloppy,” George sighed. “Can’t you fuck him any harder? His mouth feels so much better when he’s overwhelmed.”

Disgust and hurt curled in Fundy’s gut at that desperate, begging moan as if Dream  _ enjoyed _ it. They were treating him like a  _ toy _ and mocking him, and Dream  _ loved _ it. He wanted to deny that this was happening, that this was somehow a joke, but it still hadn’t stopped. Dream didn’t care that they were all talking as if he wasn’t there. Dream didn’t care that they were planning to have Punz and Sapnap fuck him at the same time without any extra prep. Dream didn’t care that George fucked his throat until he was seconds away from consciousness. Dream didn’t care that his fiancé, the only one that would do  _ anything  _ to make him happy, would’ve been hurt— _ was _ hurt—by this. 

Would Dream even care if he knew Fundy was heartbroken and trembling in their kitchen? That all of his dreams of a grand wedding, adopting kids, and sharing every morning and night with each other had crumbled within moments? Would he care that Fundy was sitting on the floor trying his best to not sob? That this unspoken rejection had been so harsh and sudden that Fundy felt as if a part of his heart had crumbled with his dreams? Fundy wanted so bad to lie to himself and say  _ yes _ , but he couldn’t. At least, not when Punz was praising Dream for taking both his and Sapnap’s cocks so well. Not when even his screams and shouts mixed with pain and pleasure were still being muffled by George’s brutal throatfucking. Not when his own house didn’t smell like him. 

Not when he knew every whispered  _ I love you _ back to him had been a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment. I might use it as inspiration.


End file.
